Coming out
by GrayceFayce
Summary: Korra and Iroh have decided to make their relationship public.. starting with his mother. Eventually will have mature content. [Short Chapters]
1. Chapter 1

Korra couldn't help herself from stretching. The fire beside her not only made warmth seep into her dark skin, but cause fatigue to wash over her. Yawning softly she closed her eyes for a moment as time and space started to slip by her. Hours started passing as she laid on blanket sleeping, completely unaware to her surroundings. It wasn't until a soft chuckle was heard from above her that she was rustled from her sleep. Sighing softly she rolled over, pretending to not hear the deep voice above her.

"Korra.. " The voice came from above her, the hint of amusement in the deep baritone.

Groaning again Korra pull the blanket up around her, the soft pelt sliding over her bare arms as she hid beneath the blankets, "go away."

For a few moments Korra thought she was safe, the footsteps fading away as she nuzzled her head into the warmth. Closing her eyes again, her mind about to drift off until arms suddenly scooped her upward into the air.

A small scream coming from her lips as she heard a soft chuckle again, "you should have listened to me, sweetheart."

Sighing deeply Korra turned her head so it settled nicely on his shoulder, "Why are you waking me up Iroh? You know I hate when you do that.."

Iroh couldn't help it, his sleepy girlfriend in his arms, although grumpy looked gorgeous. Shaking his head he rolled his eyes and turned away from the fireplace, "If anyone in the palace sees you sleeping in front of the library fireplace not only will you get in trouble, but I will get in trouble with my mother."

Scowling Korra shook her head, "She can't get mad at the Avatar taking a simple nap..."

Shaking his head he rolled his eyes and carried her down the hallway, having already sent the servants home, to keep the prying eyes away. "My mother can get mad at anyone she wants Korra, I warned you that she was by the books."

Korra closed her eyes for a second to think, "And this is by the book how?" she asked as she kicked her legs slightly, his arms tightening around her body, pulling her head up to raise a brow at him.

Iroh stopped for a second to look at her, a small grin took to his face as he pulled her closer, as the distance between their lips minimized "I didn't say I did…" passed his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

As their lips touched desire sparked within them. Slowly Korra's arms moved to cradle his neck. His arms firm around her, both of them stopped in their tracks as their lips explored each other. Pulling back Korra's cheeks flared bright pink, "Iroh, what if your mother sees? Or a servant?"

Chuckling he shook his head and stepped forward down the hall, "I sent them home. Anyway this trip was to announce our relationship to my mother, you didn't just come here for the diplomatic reasons that we said."

Scowling Korra rolled her eyes and gave him an unamused look, "I don't want your mother to find us like this Iroh, she will hate me if she sees us this way…"

"_Avatar Korra_, I couldn't hate you for my improper son holding you." The voice came from down the hall, softly spoken but firm in it's words.

Iroh's formerly firm grip on Korra's body softened as he placed her on her feet, his face burning red as he looked at his mother down the hall, "Mother… I didn't expect for you-"

"Clearly you didn't Iroh, I thought I raised you better than this." Disappointment showing in her voice as she moved closer to them, her footsteps silent the only sound she made was the rustling of fabric.

"Mother-" his words stopped, he looked down at Korra and grimaced, "I'm sorry Korra.."

Sighing softly Korra shrugged and turned to his mother, "It is an honor to meet you Firelord Ursa, I'm sorry for how we are meeting."

Waving a hand Ursa smiled softly, "It is not your fault Avatar Korra. Would you like an escort to your room? I would like a moment to talk to my son, if I may."

Nodding Korra looked at Iroh with curiosity, she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing for his mother to discover them, although relief had washed over her. A servant moved to lead Korra to her bedroom as she watched the mother and son's silent duel fade from her sight.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for how awkward it is at times... Not my best work… It will improve, I promise! **_

Grimacing Iroh looked away from his mother, seeing Korra walk away with a concerned and confused expression was not how he wanted their night to end. Glaring at his mother his expression immediately softened when he saw her worried face. "Mother…" he started to speak until she shook her head.

"You know that sending servants home raises suspicion," She started, her worry changing to stern, "being in a relationship with the Avatar? You think this is a good idea?"

"Mother, I don't know what you heard but- "

"I heard enough Iroh. Although you hide from being firelord one day, you can't be suspicious around the palace, rumors will start." Her head shaking as she looked down at her son's hands, her's moving to grasp his firmly, " Do you really think the Prince of the Fire Nation should be dating the Avatar?"

Iroh's expression quickly turned firm, "I love her Mother, and although it will be complicated, I know that her and I should be together. We will both adjust, people will have to accept us, because I can't be without her."

Clicking her tongue the Fire lord stepped back, "You always wanted to be difficult, wanting to work your way to being a General of the United Forces, instead of just leading the fire nation army…" Her words spoken with amusement, her hand falling from his, "I like Avatar Korra, but are you sure you wouldn't prefer a fire nation girl? Or some girl from the united forces? Because once you announce your relationship Iroh, there is no turning back."

"I'm sure Mother, ever since we met, I couldn't keep my mind off of her." He looked down to his feet, embarrassment rushing over him, "These past years working with her has only made us closer, we have saved each other."

Sighing softly Ursa watched her son intently, his serious demeanor replaced with compassion, love, and care. She remembered the days where her son changed from a fun loving carefree child, to the stern and sometimes-cold man he had become. He had changed after his father and great uncle had passed away. He hadn't shed tears after their passing. A small smile taking to her lips as she saw sparks of the carefree loving child that had faded away years ago, only appearing around his grandfather, and now Korra.

"As you wish Iroh, but please do not allow me to catch you two again…" He looked up her smiling, his mother normally didn't just accept things, "at least until you two are married." His eyes widening as her words finished.

"Mother… That is… Uh…." His face became a bright red, marriage normally was a heated discussion between the mother and son, but the thought of marrying Korra seemed like a dream, far distant in the future and unrealistic. "We Uh… haven't even discussed it yet."

Ursa was surprised, "You wanted to announce your relationship and haven't even discussed marriage? The fire prince doesn't announce his girlfriends to the world very often, clearly you have thought of it?" Her brow raising as she tilted her head at her son.

Iroh's face stained red as he looked at his mother, "I need to talk to Korra, excuse me Mother." He leaned forward to kiss her cheek gently before running down the hall to the guest chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for how… bleh it is written. I shall work on it more later. . **

Korra sighed softly as she sat down on the guest bed. Her belongings had been unpacked for her and the combination of warm reds as well as deep browns in the room gave her an unusual sense of comfort. As her body fell onto the bed she looked up at the decorated ceiling and pursed her lips. She didn't know what was going on, and as the minutes passed her worry grew. She didn't know what the Firelord would say, she wanted her approval but who would want a headstrong watertribe gal for a prince.

Closing her eyes she tried to calm her nerves, she didn't know what else to do but wait, she figured he would come to her and tell her what his mother said, or he would go off into solidarity to try and figure things out himself. As minutes passed by silence in the room became overwhelming until there was a sudden click at the door.

Korra sat up and looked at him with wide eyes, "So?" She noticed his deep blush and her brow furrowed as he moved over to her, his arms gathering her swiftly. "Iroh…"

His lips found hers, gently pressing against hers, his tongue licking at her lower lip as her mouth welcomed him. Her arms moving up to pull him closer to her, moaning softly into their embrace as it deepened. Pulling back suddenly Iroh stared at Korra, clearly something was wrong.

"Iroh wha-" she started.

"Will you marry me?" he blurt out quickly, his face flushed as he held her in his arms.

"Wh-wh-what?!" Korra didn't know how else to react; she pulled away from him her eyes wide with shock. "Is this a joke? Does your mother think you have dishonored me?!"

Iroh looked at her with confusion and then it dawned on him. "No Korra! No! Its just.. I love you… and we are announcing our relationship..." Suddenly the normally graceful and fluid Prince was caught, he didn't know how to explain his thought process. He just knew he wanted to be with Korra and figured it would be better to announce his fiancée and not his girlfriend. He didn't want their relationship picked at, although he already knew some tabloids had some stories flying about them.

Korra pulled away from him, frustration showing on her face, "Our relationship, not our engagement, unless you planned this from the beginning?" She turned to him and looked confused, "Iroh… Did you plan this from the beginning? I don't know if I'm ready for marriage… or royalty..."

Sighing Iroh sat on her bed and looked down at his hands. He pulled a box out of his jacket and opened it. Looking down at the purple, gold, and red stones set in a copper gold. He looked back up at her and smiled weakly. "Korra I love you, and we both know I eventually have to marry. So why not marry the woman I love?" He reached over and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. Smiling he turned the box to her, "Korra we have been working together for three years now, and have loved each other almost the entire time. Marry me?"


End file.
